Sibling Rivalry
by The-other-8th-wonder
Summary: Arnold's parents return to Hillwood with a surprise that will tilt his world on its axis. How will he cope with his family's secret? What will he do when he has some competition for Helga's heart?
1. Chapter 1

Summary- Arnold's parents return with a surprise that will tilt his world on its axis. How will he cope with his family's secret? What will he do when he has some competition for Helga's heart?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

Helga Pataki walked down the deserted hallway with a spring in her step. The high school junior was ecstatic. She had been tutoring Arnold in English for weeks and they had been getting closer. She clutched her trusty purple notebook and sighed. This must be what it feels like when all of your dreams come true. Wearing an uncharacteristically bright smile she continued walking, ready to throw her books in her locker when she heard it—loud talking and laughter coming from the boys locker room.

She knew it was wrong, and she shouldn't do it but she couldn't resist. Besides if they wanted privacy they wouldn't be so damn loud. Leaning into the door she smirked when she heard Arnold's voice, but it turned to a frown when she heard how distressed he sounded.

"Give it back Harold." Arnold was trying to be patient but he was two seconds away from punching his friend in the face. "I'm serious."

"Dear Arnold." Harold read aloud dodging Arnold as he tried to swipe it back. '_I know you're worried about doing well but I believe in you_.' The crowd of adolescent boys oohed and aahed chuckling at the words Helga wrote to her tutee.

"Man, Helga's in _love_ with you," Sid added snickering at the embarrassed look on his face. The red from Arnold's cheeks had begun to shade his ears and neck.

Helga stood as still as a statue on the other side of the door. She wanted to hurt Harold but she couldn't do anything until she heard Arnold's reaction. Everything told her to run but she was rooted to the spot.

Continuing to read the note that was meant to be personal, Harold fought to keep it together. "Now all that's left is for you to believe in yourself." He couldn't do it. Harold began laughing loudly and holding his side. Catching Harold off guard Arnold snatched the note back, putting it in his shirt pocket.

"I'd go for it if I were you Arnold. She's a lot better looking since she got rid of that caterpillar eyebrow." Stinky stood beside him trying (and failing) to make the situation better.

"She's been obsessed with you for forever. Why do you think when we were kids she'd call you names and pick on you?" Harold was hiccuping now from laughing so hard.

"Dumb luck," he muttered making Helga press her ear to the door to hear their conversation better.

Gerald shook his head. He was the only one who knew how Arnold truly felt. He wondered why Arnold cared so much what the others thought. "Alright guys let's just leave it alone."

Arnold sighed. He was relieved and grateful to have a friend like Gerald. "Besides," Arnold added, "I wouldn't want Helga if she were the last woman on earth."

That quieted the boys as they continued getting dressed. He didn't bother looking at Gerald because he knew his friend would be shaking his head in disappointment.

Helga felt a pang in her heart. She let a lone tear slide from her eye before angrily wiping it away. She wasn't going to let him get the best of her. She was in love with someone who obviously was never there. It was time to face facts and move on. Holding her book closer she ran towards her locker, ready to go home and forget this day ever happened.

She was ready to close her locker when she felt someone grab her from behind and hug her tightly. One whiff of his cologne and she knew exactly who it was- Arnold. She stiffened in his embrace, her body going rigid as she remembered his words.

He was confused as to why he wasn't hugging him back, but he ignored it for the time being. Beaming he leaned forward and kissed her cheek, a slight blush accenting his features.

"Hey Arnold," she responded in a monotone voice.

Her response caught him off guard. Whenever they were alone she was different-sweet, playful, flirtatious even. This Helga wasn't any of those things. She wasn't even the same scowling girl everyone was used to. She seemed...lost, lost and sad. "I just wanted to thank you for your help with the test. Because of you, I'm sure I aced it." He frowned slightly when he realized her expression never changed. She didn't even offer him the secret smile she only used during their sessions.

"Congratulations." She turned back around and collected the rest of her things, slamming it shut.

"Hey Helga?" He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Is everything okay?"

Shrugging his hand off she responded. "Yeah. Everything's clear now."

Before he could ask what that meant she was already out the hallway headed towards the front doors.

Sighing he headed to his own locker. Maybe he'd call her later on tonight.

* * *

With thoughts of Helga on his mind he opened his front door. "Grandpa? Grandma, I'm home."

Walking into the kitchen he went to grab a water bottle but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw two people who he was sure were ghosts. "Mom, Dad?" Peering behind them he saw someone who he'd never seen before. "Who's he?"


	2. Chapter 2

The longer his question went unanswered, the angrier he got. He kept looking between the boy and his parents and an answer was already formulating in his mind.

It didn't register that his parents were there until they stood right in front of them, their eyes tearful. His freaking parents were alive and all he could do was stare at the tall uncomfortable looking boy standing near the door.

Irate he asked the question again. "Who's he? Is anyone going to answer my question?" He ignored the shocked looked on his mother's face and went over to his grandfather. He knew his grandfather. He'd never lie to him. "Grandpa." He took his arm and led the confused teen over to the table. "Take a seat Shortman."

Arnold sat down, never taking his eyes off the boy. He finally said the words he wondered since coming into the kitchen. "He's my brother isn't he?"

Sharing worried glances, Miles and Stella looked at each other and sat down next to their youngest son. Silently deciding who would go first, Miles cleared his throat, losing their staring contest. "Arnold, I know this is a lot to take in."

Arnold chuckled darkly. These people were supposed to be his parents and he didn't trust a word they say. Something about this boy made him angry. He hoped they would tell him he was wrong. "This is bullshit!" Arnold slammed his hands on the table, eyes widening when he realized what was bothering him.

"Arnold!" Gertie never thought her mild mannered grandson would say something like that. It was so out of character. "I understand you have been given some difficult news but that's no excuse for rudeness! You watch your tone young man."

He looked down at his hands, feeling instant guilt at his outburst. "Sorry grandma." Lifting his head up to look his parents in the eyes he sighed. "It's just that all this time I thought you kept me here to protect me. That you loved me enough to not want to involve me in the dangers of living in the jungle. But you were okay exposing him and he can't be too much younger than me." His parents were heroes in his mind. They sacrificed time with their son in order to help people. Some days remembering this was the only way he was able to carry on. Now it seemed that wasn't the case. It wasn't that they couldn't take their son, it was that they couldn't take Arnold. Everything he knew about his parents, everything he held onto, had changed.

"He's right to be upset mom." Miles hadn't explained a word of it and he was already wracked with guilt. "Arnold, that's Ethan. He's your older brother."

Arnold sat slack-jawed at this. He had so many questions, so many things didn't make sense. He kept staring at the boy, well his big brother, and watched Ethan walk closer to the door. This was crazy. He couldn't begin to understand what it all meant.

All he could eke out was. "Wha…how?"

Thanking his grandmother for handing him a cup of tea (as if tea could make this fucked-up situation better) he waited for his parents to tell him the truth.

Miles held his wife's hand and started from the top. "When your mother and I met I loved her at first sight." He squeezed her hand smiling at the memory. "She was a little more rational but when we fell in love it was intense. It still is."

Stella smiled and reached for her son's hand. She was a little heartbroken that he wouldn't return the gesture. He just sat there with his arms folded and eyebrow raised.

"Anyway we were dating a few months and she found out she was pregnant. We were both traditional and decided to get married immediately. Honestly it didn't matter to me if we were married or not…I was planning on marrying her since I first laid eyes on her."

Stella loved her husband but he was a bit of a daydreamer. Sensing her son's impatience she picked up where Miles left off, addressing her younger son. "So we were married and a few months later Ethan was born. But he was really sick and we spent the first few weeks of his life hoping he would make it. We found out I was pregnant again, with you, a few months later and we wanted to raise you two back at home so we booked a flight, but Ethan still wasn't healthy enough to travel, so we waited until you were born."

Phil cut in looking as confused as Arnold. "So why didn't Ethan come back when you brought Arnold?" Wouldn't he be in better care here?"

Stella fiddled with her fingers at the question. "He still wasn't cleared for travel. Eduardo helped get him treatments through the village shaman. He was only supposed to stay for a little while, just until his treatments were over, and we were going to bring him back."

"But." Miles sighed carding his hands through his hair in obvious frustration. "There was a problem with him leaving the country so we went back. We really didn't want to, Stella was going to stay but they needed us and with Ethan still so fragile…"

"We decided to go back. We didn't tell you about him because we were afraid he wouldn't make it." Stella cleared her throat fidgeting in the chair. "Well a few years ago, he got a clean bill of health and we fought so we could come home together. A few days ago he was granted permission and here we are."

Arnold rolled his eyes "You chose him over me? I can't believe this!" He wished he was nine again and could believe his parents were heroes; that they were doing everything possible to get back to them. From where he sat they were neglectful, selfish people with hero complexes.

"Please believe me. We did everything we could to get back to you. As soon as we were cleared to leave we hopped a plane home."

Ethan kept his hands in his pockets as he edged closer to the door, although he doubted anyone noticed. All eyes seemed to be on his little brother who in his opinion was acting like a little bitch right now. They all handled him with kid gloves, coddled his outbursts. He just wanted to spend time with his family, finally meet his brother, but right now that seemed impossible. His own grandparents barely spent a moment with him, focusing their attentions to his brother. In all honesty he felt bad for him, but he didn't know about his brother either, where was his compassion? They seemed to have it in spades for Arnold. He was hurt by all of this too, not that anyone cared. Seriously, how long was everyone going to talk about him like he wasn't there? Realizing no one was going to look his way or actually address him he slipped out the back door, desperately needing air.

Helga was sure of one thing about life: it sucked. Her life in particular was filled with disappointment and rejection. In fact if there was one word that can sum up how she felt it would be: worthless. She wasted her life loving someone who could never love her back. The sting in his words, his cavalier tone made Helga believe Arnold would never return her affections.

She was a fool. Arnold was a dream, a silly little childhood dream and it was time to finally grow up. Still knowing this didn't take away the heaviness in her heart or the pain in her chest. Knowing this didn't provide any relief when she thought about having to see his face everyday. She sighed loudly staring blankly up at the clouds. How was she ever supposed to get over Arnold?

He found a little park and decided to walk through it. He shrugged, it would have to do. He missed the jungle, loved the solitude it provided. While everyone was treating him like he lived in a bubble, he would get up early and swim in the nearby watering hole, swinging from vines. He was counting down the months until he turned 18 and could leave this godforsaken town to return home. Lost in his own thoughts he didn't notice the two pale sticks sticking out from the tree he was near and tripped over them, falling face first into the grass.

"What that hell," Helga shrieked, annoyed someone disturbed her wallowing time. Sitting up on her elbows she was shocked to meet the eyes of someone who looked too familiar. "Who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

She looked up at the boy who fell with wide eyes. It's hard to know, hard to it's in the quiet things she knew she was staring but she couldn't tear her eyes away from him. He looked so much like Arnold but it was the differences that she noticed. His eyes were the same light green but it was his wavy brown hair so different from Arnold's that made them glow. His lips were fuller, nose narrower and cheeks plumper, but he was a Shortman; that much was understood. She raised an eyebrow waiting for his response. She hoped he wasn't another cousin. She couldn't handle another Arnie situation. She shivered a little thinking about Arnold's weird, boring, country cousin who would stalk her mercilessly during his visits.

Ethan wanted to talk but he lost all coherent thought when he saw her. It was her eyes. After spending a lifetime in the Central American jungle, he never saw anyone with blue eyes and he couldn't avert his gaze at hers. Maybe that was his excuse for staying there. Her piercing eyes had him cemented in that spot. Willing himself to answer her question he stood and offered his hand. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

He seemed distracted, lost somehow. His voice lacked the chipper tone present in Arnold's that Helga found both endearing and annoying. She took his hand slowly and wiped her hands on her jeans. "Don't be. It was my fault anyway. I mean, I was laying on the ground."

He frowned a little, his eyes focused on the damp splotches on her cheeks, a telltale sign of her tears. "Yeah. Why were you lying on the ground anyway?" He fell into step with her as she picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulders. "None of your business." She was hurt and embarrassed—a dangerous combination. She reverted to her usual defensive mode. She might know his family (she guessed he was a Shortman but she wasn't really sure. It wasn't like he offered his name. To be fair she never asked) but she didn't know anything about him.

He put his hands up. "I didn't mean to pry."

She sighed and looked down, kicking the grass under her feet. It wasn't his fault Arnold didn't want her. In fact she was pretty sure she repulsed the blonde teen. "Sorry...sorry." She shook her head and sighed, feeling like a complete jerk. "I didn't mean to be a bitch. It's just personal."

He nodded, completely understanding. "No need to apologize, trust me. I get it." He stepped in front of her slightly. She looked confused and she followed his hand where it rested on her cheek, brushing off a small piece of dander he noticed. He was, however, completely oblivious to how his actions produced a blush from Helga. His hands lingered longer than they should have and a small grin danced across his face. He looked up then when he heard a small commotion towards the park's entrance. "Oh no," he mumbled when he saw the small stampede of Shortmans headed his way, without the youngest of the group.

"What?" Helga whipped around to see why his smile dropped. She recognized the two older couple immediately, but the other two she couldn't place. Squinting before they came into view, her jaw dropped as she remembered where she'd seen them before—in a picture on Arnold's bookcase. _Holy shit_. Arnold's parents were back in Hillwood after all this time? Saying his name made a small pain rip through her body. She was happy for him. He finally got the family he had longed for. She smiled watching the group together and knew Arnold must be beyond ecstatic to have his parents back. _Congratulations Arnold._

Ethan gave her a small wave and a smile before walking over to his family slowly. There was something about him that made her take notice. She saw something in him, something she recognized in herself and for the life of her she couldn't put a name to it. She looked back as he was fussed over by his family and with a sigh headed home to hers.

* * *

Arnold paced in his best friend's room trying to gather his thoughts. As soon as they panicked when they realized Ethan had ran off, he packed a duffel bag and called his friend. Everything he knew was wrong. He was just so hurt, so angry, he couldn't stay in that house anymore.

"Can you believe it Gerald? After all these years they come back with a secret brother."

Gerald shook his head. He'd never seen his friend so upset.

"I mean. All these years and they couldn't even bother to send a fucking postcard! All they had to do was drop me a few lines: _Hey Arnold, sorry we disappeared from the face of the earth but we have this other kid to take care of so we stuck you with your grandparents._"

Gerald sighed. He was sure Arnold was going to create a permanent groove in the floorboards. "I know what your parents did was bad but you have to cool out. Arnold your parents are alive. YOUR PARENTS! Now you find out you have a brother too? I know this is a messed up situation but aren't you a little bit happy about any of it?"

Arnold stopped and looked at his friend. If someone would have told him his parents were alive a day ago he would have been the happiest kid in the world. But that was before he found out they lied to them, that they chose Ethan over him. Their secrets cut deep and he wasn't sure he could ever get over it. "No," he said grabbing his duffel bag and setting up for the night. "Thanks for letting me crash here."

Gerald nodded. He wished his friend would face his family, but he understood he needed time. "No problem man. You can stay as long as you need to."

Arnold smiled. He was grateful for Gerald. In his eyes Gerald was the only brother he would ever have.

* * *

Up Next: Ethan's first day of school.

Thanks for sticking with me!


	4. Chapter 4

Helga took a deep breath clutching the straps on her book bag. This sucked. How was she supposed to face Arnold? Was she supposed to smile in his face and pretend everything was okay? Could she still be his friend? After overhearing his true feelings, she went numb. It wasn't like she was hiding behind being an angry little girl anymore, no. She was herself with him, her true self and he still didn't want her. She sighed trying to put on a brave face. Standing outside wasn't going to make it any better. At that moment she felt someone's arms loop around hers and she smiled. Thankfully she wasn't in this alone.

"If you don't want to go in, we could ditch, just for today."

Helga looked over at her dearest friend knowing that Phoebe didn't mean a single word she said.

"Nah. I got to face the music sometimes."

Phoebe looked at her friend's heartbroken expression wishing she could fix it somehow. She always saw a lot of pain in Helga and tried to fix things quietly. When her home life became overwhelming, she would secretly hint to Bob a big business function out of town. When Helga encouraged her mom to go back to school, Phoebe quietly left financial aid information around the Pataki home hoping she could find it. They were little things that she couldn't tell Helga about. She knew about the things Helga tried to hide but she couldn't fix them, only make them better temporarily. But this, this was something she wasn't sure she could help Helga through. There were not enough ice cream binges and sleepovers in the world to heal Helga's heartache.

The blonde girl took one step forward and shook her head. "Don't worry, Phoebs. At least I got my answer." She tried to smile for her friend but it looked more like a grimace. "But enough about me. How was your weekend with _Lorenzo?" _She wiggled her eyebrows and watched Phoebe's face tint an adorable shade of crimson. Those two danced around each other for years until Phoebe got up the courage to ask him out. He said yes immediately and the two had been dating since last year. Helga was glad her friend got who she wanted. She deserved it.

Phoebe cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses. "It was nice." She felt guilty leaving her friend but Helga insisted she keep her plans with her boyfriend. She knew Helga needed to be alone so she honored her wish.

Helga was happy for the subject change. "_Nice_? You play house with your boyfriend for a weekend and all I get is _nice_?"

Phoebe's blush deepened as she tried to hide her face in her hands. "Okay it was…perfect." Helga laughed at her friend and playfully poked her side.

"That's more like it." They spoke quietly until Helga squealed in surprise. Someone had their arms wrapped around her waist and spun her around, lifting her off the ground. As soon as she was set down she balled up her fist and hit one Gerald Johansson square in the shoulders. He grabbed the spot, rubbing it dramatically. "Geez Pataki. I was only making sure you were prepared for anything." She turned toward him and flicked the cap off his not-so-tall hair. "Well it looks like I am." She smiled at him. Gerald and Helga had a complicated relationship. The once childhood enemies turned acquaintances grew closer a few summers ago when they were both stuck in Hillwood for the summer while everyone else went away. They found they had more in common than both realized and actually enjoyed hanging out together. Even when school and their friends returned, they found time to hang out.

He looked over at Phoebe then, finally realizing he and Helga weren't alone. "Hey Phoebe."

She smiled at him fidgeting with the books in her hand a while. "Hey"

Phoebe and Gerald looked at each other awkwardly. They When Gerald finally gathered the courage to ask phoebe on a date, he found Phoebe was on her first with Lorenzo. He knew it was his fault, 'he who hesitates is lost' and all that. This is why he was constantly on Arnold about admitting his feelings for Helga before it was too late. Like Arnold, Gerald thought he had all the time in the world which was a dangerous assumption. Still, he backed off when he saw how happy she was with Lorenzo.

Noting the always-present tension between the two, Helga grabbed her books from her locker, feeling a subject change was in order. "How was your weekend Gerald?"

Gerald rubbed his temples. "Honestly, it was torture. Arnold spent the weekend at my place."

Phoebe looked at her friend to gauge her reaction. She was eerily calm, which worried Phoebe even more. "Well that was pretty rude considering his parents came back and had family visiting." She slammed her locker with more force than was necessary. "I met his cousin in the park Friday." She shrugged and made her way to class, falling in step with Phoebe and Gerald.

Gerald looked slightly surprised. "You've met Ethan?"

She nodded. "Yeah he seemed kind of...Sad."

"That's Arnold's brother."

Her brows furrowed in confusion. "I didn't know that."

Gerald put his arm around her. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Arnold's having a rough time adjusting to his parents being back and throwing a long lost brother to the mix didn't help matters. Since you give pretty good advice, I was wondering if you could talk to him."

Helga didn't know what to do. She was hurt he didn't want her, but she still wanted to be his friend. He still meant so much to her. "Yeah."

Speak of the devil. An angry Arnold walked up and stood next to Gerald. "I can't believe this. Now he's going to school here too." Helga studied his features. He looked so hurt, so angry, so unlike himself. She just wanted to give him a hug and tell him everything would be alright. She doubted he would take it, if he even noticed she was there. This beautiful boy would never be hers.

Maybe in time they could be friends but right now she had to get away from him. She could feel her chest constricting as if she could barely breathe. Mumbling an apology she brushed past him trying to walk down the hall. She should have known it wouldn't work because Arnold jogged up beside her and put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry about my blow up back there. I really wanted to see how you were. Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly. He was so selfless. Even though he was hurting he checked on her.

He kept talking. "So listen I was thinking we could meet up for our next session tonight."

She looked at the lockers, the doors, anything to avoid his eyes. "I'm sorry I can't." Whipping her head forward she kept walking and called out to him. "I have to go." Before he could protest she scurried off into the hall blending in to the sea of students that rushed to get to class on time.

* * *

Ethan took the small piece of paper in his hand mouthing the combination again. He pounded the locker in frustration when it still wouldn't open. He groaned. It was going to be a long day. Figuring he could focus on his studies for a break from the family drama, he was excited to go to school. He had never been to one before and according to his parents he would be a senior.

Unfortunately, it didn't pan out that way. According to the counselor his lack of formal education left him a few credits shy of being considered a senior. This meant he would have to enroll as a junior. He only hoped he didn't have any classes with Arnold. His kid brother had been giving him the cold shoulder since he came home from his friend's house last night. He suspected things wouldn't get better if he found out Ethan would be in his classes too. He hated this town, he always felt like he was in the way. And everything seemed to be more complicated here—families, schools, damn lockers.

Ethan was just about to give up when a slender graceful hand slid the paper with the combination from his hand.

"Maybe I can help," the sultry voice offered which caused Ethan to give it his full attention.

In front of him stood Rhonda Wellington Lloyd and she looked like a lion on the prowl. Her fire engine red nails grazed his bicep as she leaned in. "These things can be tricky."

Flipping her hair she bit her lip slowly turning the lock left, right and left again. Ethan thought she was trying too hard.

With a wide smile she turned to him once she opened it. Standing unbearably close to him she stepped on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear. "See, you just have to be patient."

He cleared his throat looking away awkwardly. "Thanks."

"You know, everyone's talking about the new hot guy in the school. I just had to come here and meet him for myself."

"Oh." Wow, this girl was forward, and Ethan could already tell she was used to getting what she wanted. "Where is he?"

She giggled and hit his chest in a matter he was sure was supposed to be flirtatious. To him it came across a little fake. Batting her lashes she smiled at him again. "I hope I made a good impression, Ethan."

He looked confused. He was wondering how she knew his name but she backed away then. "My name's Rhonda. I look forward to seeing you around. Let me know if you need a _personal_ tour."

He forced a smile on his face and waved to her. He could tell this was going to be a long day.

* * *

Up next: More of Ethan's first day...Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan shut the door quietly hoping he could slip in unnoticed. He had only been here two hours and he already got lost, missed the required reading and had a class with his vitriolic brother. And the whispers. This town must have been pretty quiet if he was the topic du jour. Every hallway he turned down or person he asked for directions were talking about him and how much he looked like his brother. To top it all off he hadn't seen _her_ today. He thought about her all weekend and silently hoped she'd be here. She'd make this better.

"Thank you for finally joining us Mr. Shortman." The teacher looked understandably annoyed by Ethan's lateness.

The boy smiled sheepishly and scurried to an unoccupied desk. "Sorry. I'm still finding my way around."

He ducked his head down while the teacher began the lesson. All his attempts at blending in were only showcasing how much he stood out. Okay, well maybe the flip flops and shorts at the end of fall didn't help matters.

Concentrating on the lesson he took notes, ignoring the faint buzz in his left year. The buzz however wasn't a mosquito or fly like he'd hoped but was instead the flirtatious actions from a pest of another kind. Rhonda Lloyd blew in his ear and tapped one perfectly manicured nail on his shoulder.

Trying not to hurt this girl's feelings, he turned around slowly cocking an eyebrow. "Yes?"

She leaned forward, her lips brushing the shell of his ear. "A little birdie told me you have lunch next period. Well you're in luck because I happen to have that lunch too. Why don't we eat together?"

He nodded, not even listening to what she was saying. Maybe after a while she would leave him alone. He hoped. For the rest of the class he kept his head down and only focused on taking notes.

* * *

Arnold had enough of today. He was tired of people asking him questions about Ethan. Girls giggling and whispering about how tanned and toned he was. Harold and Sid wondering if he was naturally athletic. And what's worse…he hadn't spoken to Helga since this morning. Whenever he was lost, hurt or angry, she was there, making sense of it all. He wondered if he should just tell her how he felt, tell her how much he liked her, the _real_ her. But his world had just been blown apart. It wouldn't be fair to pull her into the chaos. Still he couldn't help worry about her. He knew something was wrong and he wanted to comfort her. He wanted her to know he was here for her. Always.

He hated this. He hated being angry all the time but he was so hurt. He came back from Gerald's hell bent on giving his parents and brother a chance. That is until he saw them—sitting at the dining room table with the other boarders. Who the hell did they think they were slinking back into his life after all this time? Where were they when he needed him? When he was clinging on to a small blue hat and a weathered journal? When he cried himself to sleep after some bullheaded beeper salesman called him an orphan? Now that he was used to life without them, now when in his mind they were heroes, they come back and tarnish that image? Why couldn't they let him have that memory? He tried to get to them and he couldn't. Now they show up and act like they hadn't been missing his whole life. Ad Ethan just chatting it up with Ernie, like he didn't take his parents away. Like he wasn't taking his grandparents too. For everyone sakes, he thought it best to keep his distance before he said something he regretted.

His thoughts drifted back to Helga. She was so perfect—so kind, so thoughtless so interesting. He couldn't wait for their tutoring session afterschool. He'd never tell her, but it was his favorite time of the day. He loved spending time with her. He liked hearing her opinions on things, loved her advice. He always thought she was very perceptive, always thought she had good instincts. Gathering his books he made his way to the lunchroom, happy that she would be there.

* * *

Ethan took out his drawing book and looked out the window. There she was, looking breathtakingly beautiful and heartbreakingly sad. He wanted to talk to her, wanted to grab his things and get away from these people but she looked like she didn't want to be disturbed. He smiled as he watched her take pieces of bread from her sandwich and feed some birds chirping nearby. He began tracing her outline, trying to capture her beauty in the moment. He wanted, needed to commit every detail every feature to memory. He knew he needed to talk to her again. She was the most intriguing thing about this God-forsaken town. He had been seeing her face every time he closed his eyes. It only made sense that he would be drawing her. But he didn't want anyone to see. Ever. Especially not her. She'd think he was some weirdo stalker. So when Rhonda sauntered up to him, he quickly slammed his book shut and put it in his bag.

"Hey sexy thanks for saving me a seat."

Ethan barely acknowledged her, continuing to stare out at Helga who was now scribbling something in a little book. He drowned out her talking, noting how easily it blended into the background.

"Tragic little thing isn't she?"

He looked up, realizing she was talking to him. "What?"

She pointed in the blond haired girl's direction. "Helga Pataki. I mean she's out there sitting in the _grass _not even caring about how her outfit will be ruined. Although I guess ruining that dress can only improve it." She giggled maliciously not even realizing no one was joining in.

Ethan reared back in his chair. So Rhonda was one of _those_ kinds of girls? The ones who could only feel better about themselves by bringing everyone else down? No longer feeling bad for being rude, he stood up and headed outside without a second glance.

Cautiously Ethan made his way outside and sat down beside her. She closed her book then and slipped it in her bag. "Hey Helga." He felt like he could finally breathe for the first time since setting foot off the plane. That his actions weren't being scrutinized and he didn't live in a fishbowl.

Fluttering her lashes she held a hand to her heart. "I can't believe _the_ Ethan Shortman is talking to me." She gasped dramatically. "And he knows my name."

"Funny." He nudged her shoulder playfully.

She giggled and returned the gesture. "I thought so." Turning towards him she watched his smile drop. "Seriously, how are you adjusting?"

Picking at some grass, he shrugged. "It's certainly different." There was a beat of silence between them before he asked. "Okay what have you heard?"

She chuckled. East Hillwood High was nothing if not a playground for gossip. Throw in the city's gossip maven, Rhonda, and there was no way you could walk around without everyone knowing your business. "Well…that you and Arnold are twins but your parents chose you because you were stronger. That you wrestled a panther and can swing from vines." She watched him shake his head. "Ooh, that you're a spy and my personal favorite- that you and Rhonda are dating."

He winced, of all of the stupid rumors flying around about him. The one about Rhonda had to be the worst. "At least they're creative."

He still seemed so sad and that weird itch to comfort him never went away. "You're the new kid. After a while they'll forget about you and move on to the next story. We're not as bad as we seem"

Ethan offered her a sad smile. "Yeah…" Right now all he wanted was to get away from this place and these people. But first he had to get through what he was sure would be a year of hell. "Helga?"

"Yeah?"

He looked over at her then, the light of the sun beamed down on her soft waves, giving off a hazy, halo effect. She was so beautiful. And her big blue eyes were focusing their attention on him. Oh yeah, he was in trouble. "Not _everything_ about Hillwood is bad."

For some reason his words made her heart flutter. Chalking it up to reading more into the situation than she should she drooped her gaze and discreetly moved a piece of hair toward her face in an attempt to hide her forming blush.

* * *

Arnold hadn't been happy since he came in. He couldn't find Helga and got wrapped into a conversation with Rhonda. The annoying girl wanted 'inside information' on his brother. Hadn't she known they'd only been related for three days? When he finally got rid of her he didn't find Helga sitting at their table but figured she was just running late. When he finally spotted her, he found she was outside talking to Ethan. Arnold looked between Ethan and Helga, stabbing his meatloaf a little too forcefully. He didn't know what was happening between them but whatever it was he didn't like it one bit. He would have to keep a close eye on the situation.


	6. Chapter 6

Luckily the rest of the day was a little more favorable for Ethan. No afternoon classes with Rhonda meant less opportunity for the determined girl to flirt shamelessly with him. He had one class with Arnold which, thankfully, he also had with Helga. And they sat next to each other. And she was hilarious. He felt lighter than he had in a long time and he made a mental note to draw the way her hair falls in her face later. He couldn't help that every move she made was poetry in motion. At this rate he would have volumes of sketchbooks dedicated to her.

When the final bell rang he went to his locker and made plans to meander around town. He didn't want to go back to the boardinghouse. At least not yet. He could do without his parents henpecking and Arnold's cold shoulder which coincidently housed an enormous chip. He didn't blame his younger brother though. He didn't know how he would feel if his parents weren't in his life and suddenly popped back. From what he could tell Arnold was raised well. A smiled formed on his face as he thought about his grandparents, for better or for worse, he could say he was happy to be closer to them and had an opportunity to learn more about them. They were the bright spot in this family shit storm.

Helga was dreading this. She took the long way to the library, trying to stall the inevitable.

"Oh Helga dear."

She cringed hearing Rhonda's voice bellow into the hall. Sure they were acquaintances but for purely nostalgic reasons. They hadn't been friends since they were kids and that was always up for debate. Now Rhonda only talked to her when she wanted something and Helga had no interest in being used.

She spun around already irritated. "Spill it princess. What do you want?"

"I've seen you helping Ethan around today and I think it's awfully nice of you. You two seem chummy. I was wondering if you could you know…put in a good word for me?"

Helga's eyes narrowed catching the desperate girl in a lie. "But Rhonda, I thought you told me you were already dating Ethan. Why would you need me to talk you up to your boyfriend?" Helga smiled brighter. She enjoyed watching the polished girl squirm. But she was late and turned back down the hall towards the library.

Rhonda's smile dropped and her face blanched. She forgot that particular detail. "You can't have both of them! That's just selfish!" Rhonda's voice once again fill the empty hallway. Helga could only shake her head.

She couldn't see her but she imagined Rhonda was sporting an enormous pout. Ignoring Rhonda's outburst she rolled her eyes and made her way to the library where another situation awaited her.

Arnold was already sitting in their spot when she arrived. She summoned all the courage she could, trying not to come off as bitter or heartbroken. A part of her wanted to punch him in the face. A larger part wanted to kiss him senseless. This wasn't good.

She wasn't one for pleasantries or polite conversation today. "Alright let's pick up where we left off." She dropped her bag and scooted closer to him. She watched his smile fade and internally cheered at proving this was strictly professional.

Helga watched him struggle to interpret the passage in the book. Arnold looked so adorable with flushed cheeks and furrowed brows, mouthing the words as he read and reread them.

"So the queen kills her son."

She nodded and waited for him to process this thought. "Yes but why?"

He closed the book thinking this exercise was a waste of time. "Because her mortal enemy loved him."

She opened the book, highlighted the passage and pointed it out to him. "Yes that's right on the surface but this goes deeper. Look it over again."

He looked at her, sighed and then followed her instruction. After a few minutes when she watched him stare at the words he looked up at her. "Really she killed him because she couldn't bear the thought of him living his life with someone just like her. She figured she would rather him die by her hands quickly than by her enemy's hands slowly every day. So in essence she is also killing the little bit of hope that she could be a better person which goes back to her self-destructive tendencies."

She beamed and clapped her hands, more than a little excited he actually got it right. When she first agreed to tutoring Arnold it felt as if she were banging her head against a brick wall. He never picked up on the underlying emotions, the nuances that drove each character. She shouldn't be surprised though. He was never one for subtleties, always needing to have things spelled out for him. At the moment she was grateful for that because it meant he never picked up on her feelings for him especially since she now knew exactly how he felt about her. "That's right Arnold. That was perfect."

He was so relieved he actually got something right. "I can't believe all of that can happen in a few paragraphs. I would be lost without you for sure."

His earnest smile made her blush. She looked down, angrier at herself for her reaction than flattered by his words. "I'm sure you'd do just fine without me."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly. "Seriously I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you Helga."

She kept her eyes trained on the book and slipped her hand away from his. "Let's go to the next chapter."

It would be so easy to ignore what he said, to slip into the same routine of quiet adoration, but she couldn't. His words echoed in her head and tattered her heart. He didn't want her. And when she heard him declare it to the world she finally realized he'd never want her, no matter what she did. No matter how hard she tried. Arnold Shortman would never love Helga Pataki. She forced that thought to the forefront on her mind, finally at peace with her decision to distance herself from him.

She cleared her throat and hardened her features. "Arnold. I want you to know this will be our last tutoring session."

And just like that the smile he wore for the first time since his family's surprise dropped. "What? Why?"

She fidgeted in the seat, somehow nervous about looking at his intense gaze. And the concern and sadness in his voice. She felt like she was letting him down. _Snap out of it Helga_. He didn't care. He never did. She was just a means to an end. A way to raise his English grade so he could graduate next year. _Even if you were the last woman on earth, Helga. Never forget_. Avoiding his question she slammed her book shut which caused him to flinch. "I already found you another tutor. One that is better than me and can help you from this point forward. Trust me it's better this way." She looked away from him so he wouldn't see the pained look in her eyes and put all of her focus into gathering her things in her bag.

He didn't know what was happening. She was his normal and now she was turning away from him when he needed her most. Beyond what she did for his GPA, she was a true friend to him. He always felt he could talk to her about anything and now she was shutting him out?

"Better for you," he mumbled. He may have been projecting some of his anger from his family situation towards her but he didn't care. He sure cared when she looked at him, the fire in her eyes bringing him back to her days as his childhood tormentor. It made him shudder thinking about how such fire could chill him to the bone.

"Actually yes. Better for me. I'm looking out for myself and it feels damn good. And let's be honest Arnold, we weren't friends and we never will be." Standing up, she left the library study room in a huff.

He sat staring after her in a daze. She left. She actually left him. He shouldn't be surprised—his life was a revolving door as of late. People jumped in like they never left and tried to pick up where they left off, like it was okay they were absent for over a decade. Looking at Helga's retreating back he realized that people also jumped out without any explanation. He would give her some time to cool off. He was used to her blowing up only to pretend nothing happened the next day. She just needed time, right?.


End file.
